The Underdogs
by NesquickP
Summary: (Takes place months before GTA 5 storyline) Pat moves to Los Santos for a new life, but when old friends return and new enemies rise, a gang of underdogs need to be assembled, and Los Santos is full of gangs and crime lords, so whats the worst that can happen?
1. Fly Away

**This story is about my GTA Online crew "The Ultimates" (My original name was the underdogs but it was taken :p ) And these are the adventures of how the crew came to be and how it made it's way into the Los Santos world. (Takes place before, during and after the events of GTA V (May be canon im not sure yet) ** Pat's thoughts will be _Italic_

Chapter 1: Fly Away

_I cannot believe what I see, but it's true, Liberty City has become quiet._

"Thats right people of Liberty City, crime is at an all time low! We at Liberty News are happy to say, this city is safe again!"

The day was April 1st 2013. The TV was the only thing on in Pat's apartment. He starred at it all day while the news reports of crime being pretty much done. He was happy. But for a certain reason.

"PAT!" Yelled his best friend Zach as he ran into Pat's apartment. "Dude did you see the news report?"

"Yeah" sighed Pat. "It's finally over."

"I knew things would be going a little quiet after that European guy killed Pegorino. But damn, ALL crime is gone?! Where is the titles? The battles? The Heists?"

"All done, I gotta say I am glad. Maybe now I can have a normal life."

"Pat, you will NEVER Have a normal life. Especially after being involved with these crime battles in this city."

"But it's over! And even though I am glad its done I realized that this city, is kinda boring."

"You can say that again. At least I got my bowling. You want to come with?"

"Nah, I'm just getting packed"

"Packed!? What for?"

"Moving forward. I mean I love this city, but I gotta pass the time of my life some how? Start over. Especially cause..."

"Oh yeah, Kat. Again I am so sorry about her dude, no one saw it coming. Her betrayal came out of nowhere. Do you know where she is?"

"No." Pat says while packing. "No one knows where she is, It's for the best."

"Where are you going?"

"Los Santos. In South California where its always warm and rarely snows. I have never been there but I heard its beautiful! Besides I am meeting a new friend I made on LifeInvader there. Should be there for a few months. Getting the crime out of me."

"Suite yourself. I loved it. I mean yeah it was bad but what we did was actually not evil. We did some jobs for people for the good guys."

"Haha. Good guys. You still are a funny man Zach."

"Well anyway I'd better go before the guy who owns this building finds me and yells at me again. He's such a jerk. See ya dude. Good luck finding what you need."

Zach leaves Pat's small apartment as he finishes up his things. He hears a noise and he steps out to see a sick mother and her child.

"Are you ok?" Says Pat

"Oh no it's Alright. We just couldn't this months rent in and we were kicked out. Just got to find new apartment."

The woman and child walk downstairs and Pat looks mad. He finishes up his suitcase and grabs one pistol and walks out. He heads downstairs to hearing his loud landowner yelling at him again.

"Patrick! When will you pay rent? I do not want to have to throw you out to!"

Pat takes out his pistol and shoots the man in the head. He throws the body in the dumpster and grabs the keys and walks out. He steps out to see the woman and hands her the keys

"The building's yours now"

The woman smiles as she and her child walk back into the building. Pat calls a cab and steps in one

"Where to?" Says the cab driver

"Airport please"


	2. Welcome to Los Santos

Pat's flight took a few hours. But he finally made it to Los Santos and it was a beauty to look at, even at night! The plane lands at the airport and Pat gets his things and gets off the plane. He looks at his phone and sees he got a text. "Yo Pat you here dog? I'm here to pick you up." sent to Pat from Lamar at 8:36 pm. Pat walks outside and see's Lamar in his car by the parking lot, he waves and calls out for him.

"Yo Lamar!" Yells Pat. Lamar see's Pat and gets out of his car and greets his friend. "Yo Pat!" Says Lamar "Shit is that you?" . "It sure it dude." Says Pat. Lamar _shakes_ Pats hand. "Damn dude, we've been friends on LifeInvader for about a year and I finally meet you. Damn you are a little taller then I thought you'd be."

The 2 get in Lamar's car and they start driving out of the airport while making small talk. "So." Says Pat "This is Los Santos huh? It looks a lot better then on the pictures." Lamar laughs. "Shit dude Los Santos is the best place to live boy! We got everything you need, big car dealerships, amazing restaurants, movie theaters, greedy politicians and more!" Pat looks around and sees tattoo parlors and strip clubs. "This place looks as crazy as Liberty City."

"So dude, how long you stayin in this city?" Asks Lamar. Pat shrugs "I'm not sure, I want to first get settled and figure things out." "Well damn boy you gonna need a place to crash until you make enough paper!" Says Lamar. "How bout you stay at my place for now until you find your own place?" "Pat looks surprised. "Really? Thanks dude, so where are we going?" Lamar points to that small group of people. "You gonna watch me race boy! I owe some money to this guy named chin cheng and he owns these street races everyone puts money in to race and he told me if I win a race, I win all the money so I can pay him up front." Pat looked confused at Lamar but understood what he meant. "Am I gunna need a translator for you white boy" Lamar says while he and Pat laugh.

They both park their car by the others and Pat and Lamar get out and wak towards Cheng and the other racers. "Hey cheng! Told you i'd be here! And i'm gonna win dis race!" Says Lamar. Cheng looks skeptical but smiles "Of course amar my dear friend. You'd better get ready, the race starts in a few minutes." Lamar and the other 4 people get in their cars and start their engines. Pat stays on the side with Cheng and a body guard and some other guys. A women appears at the front and yells "3...2...1!" and runs out of the way while the 5 cars burst and drive. The race was mostly see-able as it was around the park and it was 3 laps. The race from Pats view looked fair. Everyone looked close to eachother and the race was tight. Pat looked around and noticed the beautiful buildings, people and environment. _Damn this place looks amazing_ Pat thought. _Looks cleaner then Liberty City. Zach would love this place. _He then noticed a billboard that said "Sky Diving Challenges! 2 times a week! Just call 554-2396" _Yeah, Zach would DEFINITELY love this place. _He looked back at the race and it appeared to be the last lap and Lamar was deep in the lead.

"He's got it in the bag!" Pat yells as Cheng looks at his Body guard and he makes a phone call. Pat notices and listens in on it. "You can see he is wining!" Pat looks confused but tries to not look like hes eavesdropping. "Well do something about it. He cannot win." Pat looks surprised. _Is he talking about this race? Whats he up to? _Lamar is then driving straight ahead and behind him the racer takes out his gun and shoots one of Lamar's tires and he starts loosing control. Pat gets scared and realises that Cheng was talking to the guy in the car that shot Lamar's tire! But Lamar was able to get his car passed the finish line in 1st before the other cars as Pat sighed with relief. Cheng did not look to happy and the other racers finished the race. Lamar gets out of the car full of excitement. "OH SHIT PAT! Did you see that! I won!" Lamar yells as he high fives Pat and walks over to Cheng. "Well Cheng, I won fair and square. Lemme see that case of money." Cheng looks mad but smiles "Very well friend, here." He hands Lamar the brief case of money. "Here's all $7,000." Lamar looks confused as he opens the case. "$7,000? Thats not right. I owe you 10,000 dollars and you said that amount would be in the case for the winner!" Cheng smiles. "Well things have changed. You still need $3,000 and you have 2 days starting tomorrow to get me the rest of my money." Pat steps in and gets mad "Hey dude, I may not know how things work here but the deal was the winner gets all the money right?" Cheng shakes his head up and down. "Well then you lied to him and you should of played fair!" Cheng looks at Pat with interest "So you are new here yes? Well ok then let me tell you this. I make the rules when it comes to these races. And what I say GOES." The body guard looks at Pat and is holding a metal Bat. "So I hope you know now how "things work" is that clear?" Pat nods and Cheng and the others leave.

Lamar and Pat are now alone and Lamar gets worried "Shit shit dude...I didnt know Cheng would do that! I thought he liked me!" Pat then remembers the gunshot to Lamar's tire and confronts him about it. Dude, did you know he had the racer shoot your tire out?" Lamar looks shocked and runs to his car and sees the bullet through the tire. "Ah shit! I had my music up all the way I didn't realize that happened! Bastard screwd me over! We need to get money and fast." Pat and Lamar start thinking and Lamar gets an idea. "Pat, have you over robbed a place before?" Pat didn't like hearing that question but did remember "Yes. No places to big, a few small banks and some sort." Lamar nods "Thats good enough. We have no time to plan to rob a bank ut theres a small convenience store down the road that will have up to more then a thousand dollars in the registers, I need you to rob that store while I think of another way to get money." Pat looks skeptical but still wants to help his friend. "Alright. I'll do it." Lamar smiles and goes to his car and takes out a mask and a gun. "Tae this dude,you will need this so you can take care of it. Just don't kill anyone we don't need any crazy shit" Pat takes the mask and gun "Well I was never planning on killing anyone, but sure."

Lamar gets in his car "It's pretty easy to highjack a car here. text me when you finish the job and ill text you my address. Oh and by the way, If you stay off the cops long enough and change certain clothes, you should be fine. Good luck bro!" Lamar drives off and Pat looks at the mask and gun ans the store. _Shit, I was really hoping to stay away from this. But this is the last time I am doing this._ Pat sighs and starts walking towards the store.


	3. Back in the game?

Chapter 3: Back in the game?

Pat is walking towards the 11/7 and looks around to make sure no one else is around. The time is 9:22 pm as Pat looks around and sees no one. He puts on his mask and hides his gun and walks into the 11/7. He hides his head from the cashier as he walks in so he doesn't see Pat. Pat waits for the last customer to leave and he shows himself to the cashier. "Oh shit..." Says the cashier. Pat takes out his gun and points it to the cashier. "Just give me the money and no one gets hurt." Says Pat. The cashier looks scared but gets a bag and opens the small safe in the back. He gets all the money out and gives it to Pat. "Theres more then a thousand dollars in there just go!" Says the cashier in fear. Pst runs out and hears cop cars heading his way. He hides behind 11/7 in an ally and the cops stop at the store and head in.

Pat takes off the mask and hides the gun and walks out of the ally the opposite way of the store and uses his phone's GPS to find Lamar's house. "15 minutes to destination" Says the GPS. "Crap. I'd like to NOT walk so far." Pat looks around and tries to find a car He sees one parked in another ally and breaks in. Pat has not hot wired a car in years but rememberd how to. After 2 minutes of hot wiring the car he got it to turn on. He gets in the car and starts to drive to Lamar's house. He turns the radio on and hears Weasel News. "WEASEL NEWS! confirming your prejudices. This just in. A small robbery at one of the custom 11/7's happened merely 5 minutes ago! up to $1,500 was taken from the small vault. The whereabouts of the thief is unknown. In other news, The famous Martin Madrazo is brought to court again for suspected-" Pat turns the radio off and has a sigh of relief. He parks his car not to far from Lamar's house just in case the cops find it. He walks up to Lamar's house and knocks on the door. Lamar looks through the peep hole and lets Pat in.

Lamar and Pat sit on the couch and Pat gives Lamar the bag of money. "Thats $1,500 in there. We still have 2,500 dollars to get if we want to pay back Cheng." Lamar smiles at Pat and puts the money bag to the side. "We will worry about that in the morning Pat. For now jus get some rest boy. You deserve it man." Pat sighs ans goes into the bathroom and looks in the mirror with a disapproved look on his face. _Am I really back in this game? I told myself I would find a new life and a new place for myself._ Pat washes his face and walks out.

Meanwhile back at a building we see Cheng and some of his boys and man in a suit. Cheng and the suit man are sitting down. "So Cheng, can we count you in? My boss would really like your help." Says the suit man. Cheng looks confused. "Why would I want to work with your boss? He sounds new. And inexperienced." "Oh trust me, He has been at this game for quite a while. And he would love if a man of the streets like yourself was a part of his ""team"". Cheng looked concerned but smiled "Give me time and I will make up my mind" "Of course" Says the suit guy "Take as much time as you like." The man gets up and starts to leave "When you made up your mind, you know how to contact me." The man leaves and Cheng and his 4 men are alone. "Should we trust this punk" Says one of chengs men. "I'm not sure. Give it time and we shall see what lies ahead for this city" Says Cheng.

Hours later it becomes Morning. 6:30 am. Pat is seen sleeping on Lamar's couch and Lamar wakes him up. "Yo! Bro! Time to get up." Pat rubs his eyes and gets up "I found another way to get us that money! Come with me" Pat follows Lamar to his car and they start driving. "Where are we going?" Asks Pat. "To my job, My boss gives me certain ""Jobs" that can get us some big bread". Pat takes out his phone and see's he got a email from Zach

"Sent to Pat at 4:39 am by Zach

Titled: Sup Brah!?

SUP BRAH! (get it? I said the title thingy) anyway hows Los Sancos or santoes or whatever its called? I hear the beaches got all the babes. I've been so damn bored since you left. Seriously I've been playing Crash Bandicoot games on my ps2 for the past 9 hours and I am getting bored! Reply back and tell me the jizz!"

Pat laughs and replies back

"Title: Sup Brah!? [R]

Hey dude, things are ok here. You may not believe this (or maybe you may) But I robbed a store last night. Crazy right? Well you see my friend is in trouble and needs money so im helping him out. And no, I am NOT back in the game. At least I do not think. Maybe you should not play so many crash games or else you will be seeing crash wherever you go. And its LOS SANTOS dumb ass.

sent to Zach"

Pat and Lamar arrive to Premium Deluxe Motorsport. They park in the back and head towards the boss. "Pat, this is my amazing boss, Simeon Yetarian. Says Lamar. Simeon smiles and laughs and puts his hand on Lamar's shoulder. "Oh Lamar you are to kind, but yes I AM amazing. And who might you be?" "Uh, my names Pat. I'm a friend of Lamar." "Hm, well what can I do for you my boy?" Says Simeon. "Well." Says Lamar "You see, I need a serious ""job". I need big cash asap." Simeon smiles. "Of course my boy! I have a job for you." The 3 walk inside. Simeon looks at a costumer. "Uh Franklin! Take care of that costumer I have business to deal with". The 3 walk into Simeon's office and he takes out a piece of paper and shows it to Lamar and Pat. Simeon then begins to explain, "You see, I sold this car to this nice man 3 months ago and there was no ""payment" So sadly he has no right to the car anymore." "Wait, does he know when he should pay?" Asks Pat. Simeon loooks at Pat with confusion and continues "Anyway. He lives by Vespucci Beach. His exact address is on the paper. The car is a red First Generation Buffalo. Make sure there is no big damage to the car! I'd like to re-sell it as soon as possible."

Lamar and Pat leave the building and enters the car. "So we are stealing a car someone already owns?" Asks Pat. "Lamar looks at Pat "Yup pretty much." "Well then." Says Pat "Not like I havn't done that before" Lamar starts the car and drives off to the location.


	4. Problem Solved?

Chapter 4: Problem Solved?

Lamar and Pat found their way to the location of the car. Lamar parked his car a few feet away from the vehicle that they were suppose to steal. "Ok bro. Go get it." Lamar told Pat. "Um what?" Said Pat. "Why me?" Lamar looked at Pat with confusion. "Dude Im not letting anyone drive my car, besides your helping me. Just drive the damn car." Pat looked worried "I have no idea where to drive!" The 2 start to argue and the man that owns the car they are after gets out of his house. "Bye honey I'm going to work." Says the man. He gets in his car and starts to drive off. Lamar and Pat look at eachother and the car. "Oh Shit" the 2 say to eachother.

Lamar and Pat follow the car as it drives to an unknown location. "Shit. This is gonna be harder then I thought." Says Lamar. "Pat sighs. "Ok, when we get the car, I will drive it back to Simeons." Lamar smiles. "Ok bro. Thanks. Now we just gotta follow this fool till he stops." So Lamar drives and follows the car for blocks and blocks until it stops at a building parking lot. Lamar parks and waits for the man to leave the car. He gets out of the car and forgets to lock the door. "Ok Bro. "Says Lamar. :Do yuo know how to hotwire a car?" "Yes, I've done it before." Says Pat as he exits Lamar's car and sneaks over to the car he has to go to. He looks up at the building and see's in gigantic red words "LIFEINVADER" Pat smiles as he gets into the car. "So the website's man building is here? Who knew?" Pat hotwires the car and starts to drive off thankfully not alerting the man they stole it from.

Pat follows Lamar back to Simeon's car dealership and parks both cars in the back. Simeon opens the back garage door with excitement. "Boys! You did well!" "Yeah well i't wasn't easy. They guy almost got away." Says Lamar as he walks to Simeon. "Pat drove the car back here." "Simeon looked surprised. "Pat. You drove the car here? In perfect condition?" Pat shrugs. "Well yeah." Simeon looks surprised again. "Lamar wait in your car I need to show Pat something." Lamar walks back into his car and Pat follows Simeon to his office. "Pat." Says Simeon. "You just did what my boys could rareley ever do. Not get the car scratched. My boys Lamar and Franklin always have a little scratch of bump in the car when they ste-..bring it back to me. I am impressed." Pat smiles "Thanks Simean. I guess.." Simeon puts his hand on Pats shoulder. "How would you like to work for me? For my more personal secret jobs. The pay will be grand." Pat thinks about it for as few seconds as he looks around his office and sees a bunch of documents. _Most of these do not look legit. I need to dread carefully about this if i need the money._ Pat smiles at Simeon. "Sure Simeon, I'd love to work with you." Simeon laughs and opens a drawer. "My boy you are fantastic! Like a son! Here." He gives Pat a case. "This is a total of $2,000. You will be able to split it with Lamar yes? Very good. I will contact you when I need you." Pat leaves the building with the case and gets in Lamar's car and smiles. "We have all the money bro." says Lamar as he drives off.

"So where are we going?" Asks Pat. "To Cheng." Says Lamar. "We finally got the 3,000 dollars and I can pay off that debt." As they are driving Pat gets another email from Zach

"Sent to Pat from Zach

Title: Sup Brah!? [Re]

Dude thats fuuucking crazy! Does that mean you are back in the game? UGH I wish I was there. I hate to say this but I am getting bored of Liberty City. I've not seem Patrick McReary for days. Whens the last time you seen him? Anyway Yeah bored bored BORED. I'm going to watch some Family Guy before I punch a baby. Peace

From Zach"

Pat then laughs again and tries to cover his mouth. "Shit dude why you Laughing?" Says Lamar. "I'ts my friend Zach. He's writing to me from my home town Liberty City." As Pat replies to Zachs email Lamar looks for a parking spot. "Ok dude here we are." The 2 get out of the car with the money bag Pat stole and the case of money they got from Simeon. The 2 walk to a door and knock 3 times. A man from the other sides voice is heard "Who is it?" Lamar looks at Pat then the door. "It's Lamar, tell Cheng I got his money!" Nothing is heard then a bunch of locks are unlocked and the door opens and the 2 walk inside. They enter a small room with a small machine and a table and a few chairs. Cheng is seen sitting at a chair. "Well, lets see the money boys." Lamar hands the briefcase over and Cheng puts the case on the machine, which looks like a money counting machine. The machine starts beeping till it stops "3,000 DOLLARS TOTAL" Cheng smiles and looks at Lamar and Pat. "Well done Boys, we friends now right?" "Yeah." Lamar says. "But um, what about the race? I saw a bullet hole in one of my tires before I won!" Cheng looks confused. "Oh Lamar that much of been a spike or pointy rock you hit on the road. there were no guns! Good job men. Now have a good day." The 2 leave confused but happy the deed was done. Lamar and Pat get in Lamar's car. "Phew, that was close." Says Pat. "And easy. Shit I knew we could do it." Lamar says. He then takes out the money back Pat stole and gives it to Pat. "Whats this?" Pat asks. "I'ts the extra 500 bucks from the store you stole from. You earned it. As a little reward yo. You did good. And you gotta make a living somehow!" Pat laughs "I guess so, thanks man." Lamar starts the car and they drive off.

Meanwhile back in Chengs room one of Chengs men appears with a computer. "Sir!." Says the man. "Calculating the recent money you made 3 days ago and yesterday. You have up to $15,000 hidden within this building! Thats enough for...you know!" Cheng smiles and looks at the money. "That fool did do it. But he isn't smart enough to question the bullet in his tires. That Pat boy may be a problem for me if this should continue." Cheng calls one of his men over. "Call the man in the suit. Tell him..I would love to join in his bosses crew."


	5. Getting used to things

Chapter 5: Getting used to things

It has been a week and a half since Lamar and Pat dropped off the money. It was April 12th and Patrick was actually enjoying himself. He wasn't killing/hurting anyone. Just doing secret missions and stealing from what he thought was the rich and greedy. For days he would get paid in the thousands of dollars per job and he had up to $7,670 on him. Most of it was in his bank account but he was enjoying the money he was getting. He hasn't hurt from Zach in a few dyas but just assumed he was enjoying himself as well. He got a text from Simeon and was told to come to his office. The time is 10:30 pm. Pat took the bus and made his way to Simeons work place.

Pat walked into the back of the building and Simeon was standing there alone. He did not look happy. "Is something wrong Simeon?" Pat asked. Simeon had a small file on him and gave it to Pat. "Lisa Regizo. She owns a black 2012 Banshee with the licence plate reading ""RegRawr". She has not paid her fee since last month and it needs to be returned. Make sure you are not noticed. She doesn't live to far. Her address is in the file." Pat agrees and leaves the building and looks at the file. "Ok." Says Pat. "Thats like 7 minutes away. Fine with me." Pat starts running off to the destination.

Meanwhile in another building, Cheng, his bodyguard and the suit man are in a dark room. "So, how has the drugs been going?" asks the suit man. "Very well. With each race, a drug is transfer'd to other sections of Los Santos." Says Cheng. The suit man smiles. "Good. My boss will be pleased. I am looking for other recruits if you know of any?" Cheng shakes his head. "Not anyone else that I've mentioned. Some of my racers are good guys for drug runs but that it is." "Very well." Says the suit man. He gets up and exits the building. He gets into a car and makes a call. "Yes boss. The pieces are starting to get into place. I'm off to see another member of your gang." He starts his car and drives off.

Meanwhile Pat makes his way to the womans house. He looks around and see's no one in sight. He looks around and sees no camera's. He takes his crowbar out just in case there is company. He sees the car window slightly opened and he slips his hand in and unlocks the door. He starts to hotwire the car and sees a light turn on in the house. He moves under by the seat so he cannot be seen. A shadow is looking outside but see's nothing. It turns the light off and leaves. Pat looks and sees he is alone again. He successfully hotwires the car and drives off without alerting anyone.

He makes his way to Simeon's car building and gets out. "I have the car sir." Says Pat. Simeon comes outside with a set of keys and turns the car engine off. Simeon smiles and claps his hands. "Good man! Here is your pay Pat!" Simeon points to a car. Pat looks surprised. "Is that a Blue Adder!?" Simeon smiles. "Yes my boy, one of my employers broought it back a few weeks ago and it had a small scratch I did not like. Since you are in need of a car, it is your's make sure you get insurance for it." Pat laughs with excitement. "Oh my god! Thank you Simeon!" Pat shakes Simoen's hand as he looks at his watch. "U'm Pat I am expecting another meeting here soon so it would be best you left." Pat agrees and gets in his car and waves at Simeon. He then drives off.

Pat then gets a call from his phone "Hello?" Says Pat. "YO BROSKI!" It was Zach. Pat was confused "Dude don't you know it costs money to call someone in a different state with your cellphone?" "You are right, If it wasn't for the fact...I am in Los Santoes!" Pat looks shocked "You're here!? And its Los Santos!" "Whatever. Dude pick me up at the airport, I've been standing here for 20 minutes and I see more prostitutes then I've seen on Law and Order." Pat then changes course and starts driving towards the airport.

Back at Simeons building Simeon is seen outside alone. Until another car drives up and parks in the side. Simeon looks unhappy. "Before you ask, yes I've gotten your boss some of the cars he needs." The suit man reveals himself and gets out of the car. "Good Simeon, cause that will be very important to my bosses plan."


	6. Like Old Times

Chapter 6: Like Old Times

The time was 5 am. The sun was barely up hitting the sky as Pat and Zach were sitting in Pat's car with coffee and donuts. "So you had to hide in the guys car!?" Says Zach as he laughs. Pat laughs as well. "Well yes, I did not want him to see me! I thought I was going to be caught." Both laughed again. "So is that the funniest job you've done?" Says Zach. "No." says Pat. "My silliest was a few days ago, I tried to break in a car with the windows locked, I did not put enough pressure into my arm and i hurt my arm. The I saw the window on the passenger side opened." Both laughed again "Oh god Pat. That's fucking hilarious." "So how has Liberty City been?". Zach stopped drinking his coffee. "Quiet. Nothing from anyone. I think Packie moved." Pat looked surprised. "McReary moved?! Where? When?" "I do not know dude. I was told by his mother he moved like a few months ago. Who knows where he is. As for everyone else. People have just went their separate ways after the crazy shit that happened the last few years." Pat puts his donut down and tries to think. "This city has been very strange. Crooks and prostitutes fill the streets at ngiht as you saw before." Zach laughs "Maybe this city can be our new playground." "I don't know. i'm just doing jobs for Simeon then having a normal life." "Ah, well when is your next job?" Pats phone rings. "Well that answers my question. Pat picks up the phone. "Hello Simeon." "Hello Patrick, I am busy at the office so I am going to text you the details of this job. A white 2011 Fusilade was stolen from me a week ago and I finally found who took it. it's being held up by an abandoned construction site by Atlee street by the sewers. Please return it to me." "Will do." Pat hangs up and starts his car. "We got a job." Pat then drives off.

Pat parks by the site and turns his car off. He and Zach sneak by an opening and see a bunch of guys and the car. "There are at least 10 guys." Says Zach. Pat looks around and see's one of the guys in the car. He is talkign to a guy outside. "Ok we need to be careful about this." Says Pat. Zach smiles "We need to act now." Zach then gets up and starts walking towards the guys. "Zach you idiot!" Pat wispers to Zach. Zach then appears infront of the group of guys "Hello Gentlemen. I am sure you are all having a lovely day but I am afraid that car does not belong to you." Pat facepalms and tries to sneak around. "Who the fuck are you?" says one of the guys. Zach looks confused "I am only asking nicely, that car does not belong toy uo and needs to return to its owner." The guy in the car looks mad "Waste this bitch!" Zach smiles "Wrong answer." He then starts punching the guys walking towards him. He doges one hit while kneeing another guy. Pat sneaks around and finds the 2 guys at the car, he knocks out the guy out of the car and scares the guy inside the car "Who the fuck are you?" Says the guy as he pulls out a gun. "GUN!" yells Pat as he runs by Zach, knocks out the last guy and they hide.

"I don't know who you two are but you fools are wasting your time!" Says the guy with the gun "Look this can all be solved without violence." Says Pat "Little to late for that, sorry." Says Zach. Pat then tries to talk "Look everything can be solved without more hitting if we just talk." Pat points Zach to another opening behind the guy. Pat then shows his hands to show he is unarmed "Look, I work for Simeon and he needs that stolen car back. The guy looks confused. "Stolen? The fuck you talking about? This better not be a trick from Gerald. I will get him the drugs when I can!" Pat looks confused as Zach is sneaking behind the guy "I bought this car and You can tell your boss to stick this gun up his-" Zach jumps out and hits the guy in the head, grabbing the gun. "Nice try sucker." The guy looks scared "Look I was just doing a job! I did not mean any shit!" Pat then walks over and takes the gun. "No killing. Lets just get the car back to Simeon. Zach gets in the stolen car as Pat gets back in his car and they drive off. The guy gets up with a pound of drugs and runs away.

Pat and Zach park the cars at Simeons building. Simoen texts Pat and says he wired $30,000 to his account. Pat and Zach get in Pats car and drive off. "Now THAT was intense! This is just like old times man!" "Yeah Zach, it was." Pat then drives towards Lamar's house as Simeon is sitting in his office with tv cameras that were placed at the site where Pat and Zach were. they were re-watching the event that Pat and Zach went through with audio and visual. "So what do you think? Asks Simeon. The guy is the suit looks pleased "Very interesting. My boss will be very happy to see this." Mean while at a familiar home a man in screaming "You car was STOLEN!?" A yound womens voice is also heard "Well yes. I'm not sure why but It was taken last night." The man looks unhappy "I paid for that car!?" The girl looks scared as the man calms down. "I am sorry Lisa. I know you are a friend of my...close friend and I overreacted. it's not your fault it was stolen. But i will find who took it. The girl looks confused "You sure you can? The man then walks out the door. "Lisa, I'm Martin Madrazo. When I make a promise, I keep it."


	7. Risks

Chapter 7: Risks

Pat parks his car in front of Lamar's house and turns the car off. "Where are we dude?" Asks Zach. "This is a friends house. We are just stopping by." Both get out of the car and Pat knocks on the door. Lamar answers and smiles. "Wassup boy!" Pat and Zach walk inside. "Zach, this is Lamar. Lamar, this is Zach." Lamar and Zach shake hands. "So this is the cat Pat was talking about. I heard good things about you bro!" Says Lamar. "Likewise." Says Zach.

"So." Says Pat. "Reason I am here is cause I think I have enough money to buy my own apartment. Somewhere small to start until I get enough for a home." Lamar laughs "Finally you gunna find yourself a place to crash instead of my home. Congrats man." Both also shake hands. "I guess Simeon pays you well for the secret missions." Says Lamar. Pat smiles. "He sure does. It's crazy." "Well at least I now have the place to myself now. And Chop." "Well take care of yourself Lamar." Pat grabs his suitcase and him and Zach leave the house. "So...now what?" says Zach. Pat looks around. "When I got here 2 weeks ago I had to help Lamar with a drag race, rob a store and steal cars. I rarely had time to do what I wanted. So we are going to explore this city." Both get in Pats car and they drive off.

Back in Lamar's home he makes a call. "Hello. Gerald? It's Lamar. Wheres Todd. He was suppose to meet me at my home with the drugs I could give you...Alright I'll give him another few hours. Bye." Back at Pat's car both him and Zach talk about what they should do. "Well there are a whole bunch of movie theaters. You'd love those Pat." Pat laughs as they are stopping at a stop light. Then Zach sees a sign and gasps. "Sky Diving!?" Zach starts to smile and makes a bunch of noises. "Dude! I've ALWAYS wanted to skydive! Can I please!?" Pat rolls his eyes but smiles. "Sure dude. It's not far from here. Pat makes a turn signal and s the light turns green he turns to the street towards the skydiving site. Pat parks the car and he and Zach get out. Zach see's the small line to the helicopter and he walks up to it. "I'll just do one jump and we can do what you want to do!" Zach runs up to the line and pays his money. Pat looks on and smiles.

Down the road a limo is driving by. The driver looks out the window and points towards Pat. "Is that him sir?" Martin stops drinking and see's Pat. "Yes." Martin says. They stop the car in front of Pat and he loos confused. 2 guys walk out "Sir please come with us." They grab Pat and put him in the car and they start to drive off. Pat looks and see's Martin. "Hello young man." Says Martin "We need to have a talk." Meanwhile Zach pays his ticket and is given a parachute. He starts to put it on while a helicopter lands. Zach gets in and only see's one guy sitting and a pilot. Zach gets in and sits next to the guy and they lift off. Meanwhile back at the limo Martin is drinking. "Name?." Asks Martin. Pat looks confused. "Look son, I need a name. So we can get this conversation started." Pat still looks confused but answers. "Patrick." "Ah, Patrick. Today is a nice sunny day yes?" Pat looked outside and saw the sun. "Yes it is nice outside." "Patrick, I believe you can help me with something, because I do not understand. It's about a stolen car."

Back at the helicopter Zach see's the other guy looks just as excited as he is. "You excited?" Zach asks. "Yup! Been on here 5 times already today!" Damn! How high are we going?" The man smiles "It's not about how high you go, it's about the journey down." "Couldn't agree more. You now my friend Pat would always say to slow down sometimes but I just tell him "" Once you start to run, you just need to keep moving." The man laughs and shakes Zachs hand. "Whats your name good man?" "Zach. You?" "Name's Dom. I'm a super energy man here in Los Santos. You must be new here." Zach laughs "Yea. I just flew in here last night. This city looks amazing."

Meanwhile back at the limo Martin looks at Pat with a serious face. "You see son, I boight that car and home so I make sure things are safe in my world. And I happen to have a security camera at the home." He turns on the small tv and the screen shows Pat breaking into the car. "What the..Ok look. It's not what it looks like. I was hired by Simeon to take the car back it wasn't paid for." Martin looks mad. "Simeon. That bastard. Look. I paid for that car myself and that was the end of it. And it costed me $110,000." Pat looks unhappy "So I got to get you that money and pay you back." "No." You are going to work for me for a while and take care of jobs. See how useful you are. Hand me your phone." Pat gives Martin his phone.

Back the the helicopter Zach and Dom's chopper is at the high point of the jump. "So you ready for your first jump?!" Says Dom. "Fuck. Yes!" They both scream and jump. Back at the limo Martin gives Pat back his phone. "My name is Martin Madrazo. I am a...important business man. And it is my job to make sure things run smoothly in part of the city. Can you help me with that?" Pat looks at his phone and back at Martin. "Sure. Don't see any other option." "Good man. You seem like a nice kid. "I'm 25. I'm not a kid." "Very well. Sir." The limo stops at Pats car they they let Pat out. "I will give you a few days to calm and prepare for your job. Have a nice day Pat." The Limo drives off and Pat sighs with relief.

30 minutes later Zach runs up to Pat and screams with excitement. "Pat...that was AMAZING. You should of been up there!" Dom walks by "This must be where we part ways for now. It was awesome meeting you Zach. "Same Dom!" Dom walks back to the helicopter and Zach laughs as him and Pat walk into his car. "So, I just made a new friend!." Pat sighs "Same here." He starts his car and drives to a small home. "So what is this place?" "Our new home, for now." Both get out of the car and Zach looks confused. "Are you ok dude?" "I was just approached by a powerful man. And now I wor for him. We are going to need computers and lots of weapons...I hate to say this. But I think I'm back in the game."


End file.
